eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
¡Qué bueno, qué bueno!
|year = 1965 |position = 15th (joint last with three other countries) |points = 0 |previous = Caracola |next = Yo soy aquél}} ¡Qué bueno, qué bueno! was the Spanish entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1965 in Naples, performed by Conchita Bautista, who previously represented the country four years earlier. The song is an up-tempo flamenco-inspired number, in which Bautista describes "how good" everything feels, now that she knows that her feelings for her loved one are reciprocated and his kisses are meant for her, and her only. Bautista also recorded an Italian language version of the song under the title "Che bueno, che bueno". The song was performed third on the night, following the United Kingdom and preceding Ireland. At the close of voting, it had received the dreaded Nul Points, placing 15th (equal last). Lyrics Spanish= Qué bueno, qué bueno, qué bueno Saber que tú sientes lo mismo que yo Qué bueno, qué bueno, qué bueno Saber que estoy dentro de tu corazón Qué bueno, qué bueno, qué bueno Saber que es sincero el amor que me das Qué bueno, qué bueno, qué bueno Saber que me espera la felicidad Las horas parecen siglos Los días la eternidad Después cuando estoy contigo El tiempo volando se va Pero qué bueno, qué bueno, qué bueno Saber que tus besos ya son para mí Qué bueno, qué bueno, qué bueno Qué bueno el cariño que siento por ti Qué bueno, qué bueno, qué bueno Qué bueno el cariño que siento por ti Qué bueno, qué bueno, qué bueno Saber que es sincero el amor que me das Qué bueno, qué bueno, ay, qué bueno Saber que me espera la felicidad Las horas parecen siglos Los días la eternidad Después cuando estoy contigo El tiempo volando se va Pero qué bueno, qué bueno, qué bueno Saber que tus besos ya son para mí Qué bueno, qué bueno, qué bueno Qué bueno el cariño que siento por ti Qué bueno, qué bueno, qué bueno Qué bueno el cariño que siento por ti |-| Translation= How good, how good, how good To know that you feel the same as me How good, how good, how good To know that I’m inside your heart How good, how good, how good To know that the love you feel for me is true How good, how good, how good To know that happiness is waiting for me Hours seem like centuries Days like eternity Then, when I’m with you Time flies by But how good, how good, how good To know that your kisses are for me How good, how good, how good How good is the affection I feel for you How good, how good, how good How good is the affection I feel for you How good, how good, how good To know that the love you feel for me is true How good, how good, how good To know that happiness is waiting for me Hours seem like centuries Days like eternity Then when I’m with you Time flies by But how good, how good, how good To know that your kisses are for me How good, how good, how good How good is the affection I feel for you How good, how good, how good How good is the affection I feel for you Videos Category:Spain Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1965 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Nul Points Category:Joint last